Una Larga Espera
by Pauliz.Sparrow
Summary: La Historia dice que cuando regresas y hay una persona esperandote...vuelves a ser una persona normal, pero...que pasara si esa persona...no esta?. Jack va en Busca de la Fuente de la Juventud y de su Barco...que pasara en el camino? JE
1. Chapter 1

**Como fue imposible esperar una semanita les adelanto el primer Capitulo de la historia espero les gute :D y bueno si tienen nose sugerencias dejen en los RR :D , el 2 capitulo pronto!**

10 años es mucho tiempo, y si estas sola en una isla es peor aun, una Eternidad…Y eso era lo que Elizabeth Swann tenia que esperar para volver a ver a su Esposo el ahora Capitán del Holandés Errante…Will Turner.

Solo había pasado 1 mes de su partida, desde su boda y sobre todo desde que se Despidió de Jack…

Se preguntaba algunas veces ¿¿¿que seria de aquel pirata que la salvo mas de 3 veces??? Al que estaba arrepentida de haberlo matado pero eso ya había quedado olvidado hace mucho tiempo, el que la Nombro Reina de los Piratas!...donde estaría…

Tortuga podría ser uno de esos lugares pero extrañamente allí no se encontraba, si no que en medio del gran océano caribeño observado su brújula que a ratos apuntada distintas direcciones, aun no lograba encontrar su destino, ya no tenia botellas de ron cosa que era muy importante para el, que en la primera isla que encontrara se pondría a buscar ron y mas trankilidad por supuesto. Las Cartas de navegación no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco, habían ciertas cosas que no lograba comprender y una de ellas era el dibujo de Elizabeth y El en ellas…que significaba eso? Tenia que encontrar a Elizabeth?? Para el no era gran cosa, es mas si la tuviera en frente seria como estar en el cielo pues aun no olvidaba todo lo que paso tiempo atrás…

Will por otra parte contaba los años, meses y dias para volver a tierra, Siempre quiso ser capitán de su propio barco, pero el Holandés Errante era un infierno, a pesar de estar con su padre, era mucho el tiempo en que debía estar en el mar, y eso no le agradaba mucho pues paso cosas terribles en el como cuando vio besarse a Jack y Elizabeth en el Perla, pero había encontrado ala persona que tanto quería ver desde hace tiempo…

Yo Ho Yo Ho Piratas Siempre Ser, Hurtos estafas Tomar lo que Hay todos Brindando Yo Ho, Saqueamos robamos sin nada importar todos brindando yo ho, Yo Ho Yo Ho Piratas…siempre…ser-cantaba Elizabeth mientras sentada en la arena y con el cofre de Will a su lado miraba el anochecer, esperando que algo impresionante ocurriera pero para su suerte nada pasaba- ni el Ron me quitaría el aburrimiento que siento ahora, nisikiera…Elizabeth! Estas Casada Por Dios!!-se dijo a si misma antes de hablar, se estaba volviendo loca pro así decirlo, cosa que era muy probable si no tenias a nadie con quien charlar, ni un amigo siquiera…-

Ya se Que Estas Casada – dijo una voz la cual ella conocía perfectamente y se sorprendió mucho al darse la vuelta y poder ver a esa persona de nuevo, aunk ella no lo aceptaba por completo la había echado de menos- No es Necesario que me lo recuerdes amor

…- se quedo totalmente muda y sorprendida tras haber escuchado eso, la cara de Jack no se veía totalmente feliz,, si no que triste oh decepcionada, no paraba de mirarlo a los ojos…hasta que se acerco a el y lo abraso como nunca antes lo había echo, el por supuesto respondió aquella muestra de cariño- que haces aquí???, yo pensé…que no volvería a verte jamás…

Las cosas vuelven, y aki me tienes- dijo Jack un poco mejor, separándola de sus brazos le pregunto- Como has estado todo este tiempo linda?

Muy pensativa diría yo, a la ves aburrida-dijo sentándose- sola…

No eres la única, estar todo un mes en el mar y sin ron fue muy difícil- dijo Jack con una de esas sonrisas hermosas que tiene :D- Linda…te kiero mostrar algo.

A mi?? Que cosa? Es algo malo??- dicho esto desvió su mirada hacia Jack, vio como se sacaba su abrigo y de el sacaba las Cartas- Las cartas las tienes tu? Pensé que las tenia Barbosa…

El me quito el Perla…

Otra Ves!-Elizabeth no pudo contener la risa, Jack sin su barco de nuevo, le causaba bastante gracia

No me interrumpas si?...antes de comenzar se ve que tienes frió ya ke estas bien destapada- le paso su abrigo a Lizzie para que se abrigara eh intento hacer fuego,, cuando lo consiguió procedió a explicarle a la rubia lo que quería- Mira esto- le dijo señalando esos dos dibujos, que no lograron que Elizabeth no preguntara-

Que hacemos nosotros dos allí??!!- dijo un poco nerviosa- que ago YO allí!

No lo se linda, también me llamo un poco la atención, la otra cosa es que cada ves ke las muevo de dirección me aparece esto- comenzó a moverlas, cuando coordinaron en la Fuente de La Juventud- Ves aquel cáliz?

Si, que significa la Fuente de la Juventud??- dijo Elizabeth y comenzó a mover las cartas mientras Jack le Explicaba-

Es una Especie de poción mágica, que cuando la tomas te vuelves inmortal, cosa que bueno yo las voy a buscar…

No me sorprende que El Capitán Jack Sparrow busque ser inmortal jajaja

Que graciosa-puso una carita de uhh que antipática xD- no quería ir sin ti…

Porque??- dijo parando de reír y dirigiendo su atención hacia el pirata otra ves- Jack respóndeme, porque quieres ir conmigo?

William solo lo veras cada 10 años, que pasara cuando ya no estés viva? Seguirá como un completo tonto por toda la eternidad-le dijo Jack a la chica que se kedo pensativa un rato- y que dices…vienes conmigo??

Jack…

**Mensajistos**

**Ennaira Skywalker: Nena!! espero te guste la historia xD ya estoy deseando leer Amor Casi Fatal III pork me imagino que sigo no??? oh bueno ke sigas con la historia ke enes ahora que esta muy buena!!!!!**

**Misao22: Tu Historia EXELENTE!! me encanta como juntas las partes de la peli y como sacas esas Concluciones !!!! ya kiero el siguiente Cap!!!**

**Adiocito!! D**


	2. Mundos Distintos

Que tal el Primer Cap?? Espero que les haya fascinado ) asta el proximo!!!


	3. Una Decision

**Jack…yo no se que decir, de veras me tomas por sorpresa, ademas es imposible que yo salga de esta isla…-dijo elizabeth agachando la cabeza un poco triste, sabia que al momento de casarse, de aceptar aquel cofre se convertiria prisionera de su propia vida y eso no le agradaba mucho, esperaba la respuesta de Jack, pero al parecer el estaba tal cual estaba ella…pensando, que otra cosa se podria hacer!- es mi destino…**

**No, ese es el destino de Will, tu destino como reina es ser libre, no estar aquí atrapada conservando algo que no te pertence…**

**SI me perte…-trato de hablar Elizabeth pero Jack insistio y siguió hablando**

**No me interrumpas, ya te lo dije linda, que pasara cuando ya estes vieja? Y el joven turner se siga conservando joven?...**

**Aun me Amara lo Se!-protesto elizabeth contra el pirata-**

**Y cuando mueras??? No los has pensado?? No has pensado en tu sucia y asquerosa vida de pirata ser inmortal? Surcar, robar, y beber ron por toda la eternidad?- insistia Jack, pero elizabeth al parecer no se convencia de las palabras del pirata y se sento mirando la fogata- Con o sin ti partire mañana temprano, no seguire discutiendo contigo, linda, odio pelear contigo, detesto verte enojada oh peor triste, no me perdonare verte esperar 10 años para ver a una persona solo un dia, un dia no es suficiente…espero lo desidas linda- al decir esto se dio la vuelta, pero antes miro la cara de elizabeth, estaba triste, quizas confundida, pero alegria no lo era pues una lagrima en su mejilla no lo representaba, sus ojos se iluminaban a la luz de la fogata, de volteo por completo y comenzo a caminar, perdiendo de vista a la chica-**

**Fue imposible dormir, pensar, oh mucho menos beber algo, que es lo que deberia hacer?.Si se iba quien cuidaria el cofre? Llevarlo con ella seria muy peligroso, si se quedaba…Jack tendria razon, si se iba y luego volvia seria posible, pero demaciado peligroso y arriesgado tal vez, le quedaban 9 años con 11 meses para volver a ver a su marido, pero solo unas pocas hora para ver a Jack partir otra ves y quizas cuando lo volveria a ver de nuevo… esas malditas confusiones la insitaron a llorar, ya tenia los ojos inchadisimos y recostada en la arena con el pelo empapado se levanto y miro el amanecer y a Jack abajo preparando el bote, aun no tenia las cosas claras, pero si una cosa bien segura…Era una Pirata, Libre, y no se condenaria a si misma durante 10 largos años, tomo sus cosas lo mas rapido que pudo, Jack ya tenia todo listo, se subio al bote y espero a que la chica llegara oh simplemente se iria sin despedirse, odiaba las despedidas, y mas si venia de elizabeth por razones obias que preferia no hablar nisikiera pensarlo oh gritarlo en la isla mas desierta del mundo…**

**Ya habia pasado mucho rato que con mucha pena todo los remos pero uno de ellos fue imposible levantarlo miro hacia atrás…**

**Hoist The Colours???- Dijo sonriente Elizabeth mirando como Jack le devolvia una Sonrisa y decia-**

**Levantemos Nuestra Insignia- ambos tomaron la bandera que estaba tirada en aquel bote y con mucho esfuerzo lograron levantarla y alli estaba, bailando con el viento, aquella bandera tan especial que los reconocia por todo el mundo. Y se embarcaron en una gran aventura…**

**Pense que no volverias querida- dijo mirando a lizzie con una botella de ron en su mano- que te iso cambiar de opinión…**

**Porque lo preguntas??- pregunto curiosa mirando a Jack a lo que el respondio-**

**Curiosidad…-Sonrio y tomo un sorbo de la botella, esta quedando vacia la tiro en el bote y saco las cartas- y Bien linda, adonde vamos? Te parece mm nose Tortuga?, tal vez Port royal?**

**Port Royal…un lugar al que jamas volvere-dijo triste mirando el mar- te digo porque?**

**Dilo linda, oh me dejaras adivinarlo por mi cuenta-**

**Solo, no quiero volver al lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos, la ultima ves que estube alli fue cuando estube arrestada, ahora que gracia tiene volver? Soy una Pirata, si voy de seguro BEcket me dara de regalo de Bienvenidas una linda visita a la Horca, ademas mi padre ya no esta, mi casa dudo que este en pie, mis cosas, mis vestidos…-**

**Extrañas esa vida verdad?-pregunto Jack, mientras elizabeth pensaba en que responder**


	4. La Realidad

**Esa vida ya quedo atrás, y dudo mucho que vuelva- respondió Elizabeth mientras tomaba las cartas y jugaba con ellas tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa-**

**Yo pienso que las cosas vuelven- dijo Jack atrayendo la atención de Elizabeth, esta lo miro muy confusa y no dudo en preguntar que estaba hablando-**

**Y… ¿porque insistes en el tema Jack? La Elizabeth de antes se marcho, y jamás volverá, ya no mas damisela en peligro, ya no mas guardias persiguiéndome por todos lados, ahora puedo valerme por mi misma, no necesito de una sirvienta para que caliente mi cama antes de ir a dormir, ni un carruaje con lujoso caballo para pasear, ya soy libre…pero mi corazón no- Dicho esto volvió a mirar las cartas-**

**Jack sintió muchas ganas de preguntarle porque había aceptado casarse con Will, aun sabiendo o recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero supo que la pondría aun peor.-No me molestaría dar una parada en Port Royal Lizzie-**

…**esta bien, vamos- dijo limpiando la lagrima que había caído por su mejilla.**

**······································································································································································**

**EL Corazón de Elizabeth volvió a dar una pequeña sonrisa tras la propuesta de Jack, pero Will no se sentía así, y ¿que podía sentir si no tenía corazón? Lo único que sentía era la gran soledad que llevaba, la única persona cercana a el era su padre que no paraba de trabajar cosa que a Will no le gustaba mucho.**

**¿Por qué sigues trabajando sabiendo que ya no eres prisionero?- le pregunto a su padre que se encontraba limpiando el piso con un trapo un balde de agua-**

**Porque si no lo recuerdas, tengo una deuda pendiente y quiero terminar aquella deuda si usted me lo permite- le dijo a su hijo, este le respondió una sonrisa y dijo**

**¿Como crees que este Elizabeth? No ah pasado nada y ya la necesito verla de nuevo, no se como podré esperar 10 años con esto-**

**No lo tomes solo tuyo, por lo menos tu podrás pasear por todo el océano en cambio ella debe permanecer sola en una isla 10 años, trata de no ser tan egoísta o quedaras solo- y siguió limpiando el piso del Holandés Errante-**

**·············································································································································································**

**Port Royal no quedaba muy cerca que digamos, Jack y Elizabeth tuvieron que navegar varias semanas asta que por fin, vieron tierra, Jack por su parte no esperaba tal cosa, que lo primero que pensó fue marcharse de inmediato de allí. Aquel pueblo ya no estaba, no era mas ke solo casas destruidas, quemadas y muchas cosas mas, no había nadie allí nisikiera una persona caminado por las calles…**

**Sabia que esto pasaría, no era necesario comprobar que mi pueblo ya no estaría-Dijo Elizabeth sin dejar de mirar el que antes fue Port Royal, bajo primero del bote y comenzó a caminar por la orilla, cuando decidió hablarle a Jack este ya no estaba, comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, cuando no vio el bote pensó lo peor, que Jack se había marchado sin ella, pero vio como un barco se movía y hay estaba Jack en el muelle llamando a la chica para que subiera abordo- Como lo conseguiste-**

**Lizzie, ¿tu crees que hubiéramos encontrado un veloz barco con solo un bote?- Dijo Jack mientras sonreía y ayudaba a subir a Lizzie al barco- Lamento haberte traído asta aquí, no era mi intención que vieras lo que…Fue tu hogar por tanto tiempo-**

**No te preocupes, tengo ya una pregunta contestada al fin, que mi hogar ya no esta y que mas da, alguien tenia ke venir y bueno fuimos nosotros, gracias- Con mucho cariño le da un abraso a Jack, este sin pensarlo obviamente lo responde pero por seguridad y por respeto se separo de ella y se dirigió al timón.-**

**¡¡Búsquenlo!! ¡Tiene que estar por algún lado! ¡Busquen y no pararan asta que lo encuentren!- Gritaba Barbosa a toda la tripulación, estaba alteradísimo porque su querido y adorado monito se había perdido, todos como locos buscaban en todas partes, mas el mono no aparecía**

**No esta por Ningún Lado Capitán-dijo Pintel-Buscamos por todas partes, en la cabina, en los barriles y asta en los de Ron- Dijo levantando la botella de ron que tenia en la mano y sonriendo hacia Barbosa**

**Jack no bebe Ron!- Barbosa parecía que se volvía loco, su mono no estaba en ningún lugar del barco, que pasaría si nunca mas apareciera!, no olvidemos que tampoco tenia las cartas ni la brújula de Jack para encontrarlo, pero la ventaja esque tenia el Perla Negra y eso era muy bueno- Mi niño bueno ¡¡¡¡donde esta!!!!**

**Por Extraña Coincidencia el loro de Cotton tampoco estaba, ¿donde diablos estarían metidos esos dos animales?.. El Loro perfectamente pudo salir volando, pero El mono no volaba y no nadaba, así que pudo salir volando sujetado del Loro, pero ¿Por qué? La búsqueda fue imposible, por el simple echo que una Tormenta apareció como por arte de magia, las únicas palabras que dijo Barbosa en aquel momento fueron **_**Calipso**_**…**


	5. Comentario Autora

**Hola!!! Me alegro que les este gustando mi historia, pero con el ultimo capitulo no recibí ningún así que la historia la sigo el viernes. Es chistoso los de los animalitos perdidos jajajajja pronto aparecerán!. Ahora Ennaira tome en cuenta lo de la ortografía pero se me escapo una palabra lo siento!! Tratare de darme el 200 de cuenta jajajajja. Bueno me voy yendo :D**


	6. Nuestra Cancion

**Yo Ho, Haul Together Hoist The Colours High…Heave Ho Thieves And Beggars…Never Say we Die- Cantaba Elizabeth en la punta del barco, como en la primera película, Mientras Jack estaba en el timón y con las cartas tratando de encontrar un rumbo, al parecer no se estaba haciendo fácil... se detuvo al escuchar a Elizabeth cantar la canción y fue hacia ella- Yo Ho…**

**Yo ho A pirate Life for me, no me digas que cambiaste la letra de nuestra canción o si- le pregunto Jack tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Elizabeth **

**Oh…claro que no, es otra, la cante cuando llegamos a Singapur a buscar las cartas para ir… a buscarte- Elizabeth recordó la misión de esa búsqueda, encontrar a Jack y ¿Por qué? Por su culpa así que bajo la mirada y se quedo callada-**

**Lizzie, sabes que ya todo se soluciono enserio, porque mejor no lo olvidamos- le dijo Jack acercándose a ella- será lo mejor para ambos, además tu estas casada…con Will…Si Barbosa no te dice señora Turner jamás hubiera sabido que estaban casados ustedes dos y todo paso tan rápido…-**

**Jack, yo amo a Will y no me arriesgare a perderlo- **

**Suena como…que estuvieras con el solo por no lastimarlo- Jack realmente sabia lo que estaba hablando, fue duro aceptar lo que pasaba, le costo trabajo acepar lo que había pasado antes, pero ahora se le hacia aun mas difícil así que opto por levantarse pero antes le dijo a lizzie que lo miraba atentamente- Nos turnaremos... ¿Te parece bien?-**

**Si… es lo justo…solo una pregunta, ¿que vamos a buscar primero?-**

**El Perla, si voy a llega a esa Fuente, será con mi barco y yo al mando…no Barbosa- ambos rieron, Jack se dio la vuelta y ajo las escaleras dejando a Elizabeth sola en la cubierta, esta se dirigió al timón y le pareció muy raro ver la brújula tirada en el piso, la recogió pero no quiso abrirla**

**Tu eres demasiado peligrosa, ya me causaste muchos problemas- dijo tirando de nuevo la brújula al suelo…**

**Capitán no hay señales de Jack ni del loro de cotton-**

**Donde estará metido ese mono- Dijo Barbosa quitándole la botella de ron a pintel y bebiendo de ella, era raro, porque Barbosa no tomaba mucho que digamos, el prefería mas las manzanas, verde, jugosas, sobre todo jugosas – Calispo, esto es obra tuya de eso estoy seguro-**

**Debe estar enojadísima, esta lloviendo muy fuerte ¿no lo cree capitán?- dijo Ragetti mirando el cielo y con su ojo de madera, su nuevo ojo de madera en su mano – cuando una dama se enoja, es muy peligroso-**

**Pero no entiendo que le puede estar pasando, no hemos hecho nada malo para que se ponga así, la liberamos era lo que quería-**

**¿No ah pensado en Sparrow? – dijo Pintel**

**SPARROW!!!!!!-**

**Me alegro de que no seas como Jones hijo, no atormentas a las personas que están en el mar tranquilamente como el solía hacer – Bootstrap por fin no estaba haciendo algún servicio al barco, era como su día libre por así decirlo – solo, lo que se extraña de Jones, era la música que tocaba**

**Sabes que no me gusta la música, y no tengo tentáculos para tocar el órgano de Jones- dijo Will divertido haciendo gestos raros – Me pregunto, ¿quien será el nuevo capitán de este barco? ¿Quien me reemplazara?-**

**Es muy temprano para hacer esa pregunta hijo, piénsalo –**


	7. Sentimientos Resueltos

**Nota Autora: _Este capitulo solo sera Jack y Elizabeth, peor es muy interesante, no les adelanto nada porque prefiero que lo lean y que pongan mmm nose musica linda, romantica y relajante como mm nose Hunter de dido?? sii! yo creo qu ees la mas conveniente oh Iris de go go dolls con esta escribi este capitulo pero escucen la de Dido encerio :D. Si consigo Varios RR ya que solo levo 7! sigo con la historia aunque lo veo dificil ya que mi computador...murio \ y tenia la historia alli ¬¬ pero no se preocupen no tenia ningun capitulo adelantado, cuando escriia este se corto la luz y quedo la embarra! y murio pc. Bueno los dejo con el Capitulo "Sentimientos Resueltos" les habiso que no se soluciona todo al 100 solo un poco..._**

**Nuevo Capitulo**

¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Elizabeth al ver a Jack junto a ella

El Perla Será difícil de Encontrar-

Te ves muy seguro-dirigiendo la su mirada hacia el pirata, notando su cara de preocupación- no creo que sea el Perla el problema¿me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa en verdad?

No tengo las cosas claras dulzura- le dijo Jack a Lizzie dejándola un poco confundida, el realmente no se sentía muy bien, en su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas que pensó que la solución seria hablar con ella-

Elizabeth recordó la brújula, se dirigió asta ella, la recogió y se lasa entrego a Jack peor antes le dijo – Prométeme, que jamás me volverás a pasar esta cosa- y se la entrego tal como el se la había entregado cuando se encontraron en Tortuga cuando estaban en búsqueda del cofre de Jones – no quiero tener mas problemas-

Es muy difícil olvidar todo lo que paso lizzie, intento peor me es imposible…como quieres que olvide a la Persona que hizo desaparecer al Famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow – le dijo con una sonrisa – con un Simple Beso Traicionero-

En verdad ¿pensaste que ese beso significaba algo? – le pregunto a Jack quien no dejaba de mirarla y que comenzaba a acercarse a ella

Estuvimos a punto de besarnos ese mismo día linda, fue por eso que me deje llevar… peor luego comprendí que solo era para salvar tu pellejo y el de Turner…-

No solo de nosotros dos, si no de los que quedaban, no era justo que compartiéramos tu muerte, tenia que hacerlo Jack…Lo siento- ese fue el único momento en que tocaron el tema después de mucho tiempo, estaba lloviendo, se sentían muy seguros ambos, creyeron que lo habían solucionado, solo una parte del gran daño ocasionado, esas miradas que se regalaban fueron eliminadas cuando volvieron a unir sus labios, esta ves sabían muy bien lo que significaba, se abrasaron ambos mientras seguían besándose, comenzó a llover mas fuerte al momento en que se unieron, todo era por arte de la Diosa Calipso, que si bien recordamos su historia con Davy Jones, odiaba el romance…

En aquel momento Will tuvo un presentimiento, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de Jack y Elizabeth Besándose en el Perla Negra…

Cuando se separaron, no pararon de mirarse, Jack necesitaba observar algo así que saco su brújula, miro a Elizabeth y a abrió, esta daba y daba vueltas hasta que se detuvo frente a el. Sabia perfectamente porque se le aria difícil encontrar el Perla negra, ya que lo que mas quería en el mundo…estaba en frente de el, la abraso de nuevo, fuertemente para no soltarla jamás, sintió como Elizabeth lloraba, entendió lo que le ocurría, estaba siendo infiel a Will, sabia que habían cometido un error, un gran error

Lizzie… ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te casaste con el?! - le Pregunto Jack aunque no lo creía el también estaba llorando ¿Jack Sparrow lloraba por amor? Espero una respuesta hasta que por fin la obtuvo

Por que cuando Will me pidió matrimonio... le respondí que no era buen momento, pensé que estabas en el barco…peor al no encontrarte decidí casarme con el, sabia que algo malo le pasaría y todo lo que tuvo que sufrir cuando nos vio – dijo sin mirar a Jack, sabia que el también había pasado malos ratos por su culpa-

Estaba dispuesto a luchar con el para ganar tu corazón lizzie, pero ahora entiendo que realmente estoy consiguiendo… tu atención - Jack sabia que ella era la única mujer que había logrado entrar en su corazón, quería estar con ella fuera lo que fuera, pasara lo que pasara, sabia perfectamente que la amaba, pero ella aun estaba confusa…

**Si llegaron asta aqui muchas gracias D Vieron que todo se puede solucionar?? Espero que todo quede perfecto :D y mmm que Will lo tome bien yy mmm bueno me voy! jajajaj Adiocito!**


	8. La Fuente De La Juventud

**Bueno aqui les dejo un Capitulo que me re inspire escribiendo ) ojala les guste, y bueno ¿sera mucho pedir RR? recibo apenas uno por cap! si no les gusta la historia solo diganmelo y asi no espero tanto esta bien?. En todo caso miles de gracias a los que la leen, a los que comentan, a los que me corrigen algunas cosas, encerio Gracias ). Les gusto el Cap anterior?? DIOS! ese beso lo ame!!! D pero no les cuento nada si no lo han ledio :p**

****

****

**Nuevo Cap**

**Pero, que demonios estará haciendo Sparrow para que Calipso este tan enojada – Barbosa se dio vuelta y respondió aquella pregunta con facilidad**

**Debe estar con alguna mujer, una mujer que todos conocemos muy bien –**

**¿¿¿De Tortuga???- pregunto Wolski uno de los marineros de la tripulación que estaba presente en la conversación-**

**Me temo que no, solo me preocupa Turner – dijo dándole un mordisco a la manzana que tenia en la mano-**

**Esta con Elizabeth – dijo Pintel con cara seria mirando a todos lo que estaban allí-**

**Exacto, pero ¿como la encontró? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué están juntos? - levanto la mirada cuando se le ocurrió una idea – ¡¡¡YA Se¡Debemos encontrarlos¡Van a la Fuente de la Juventud!, Va con Elizabeth para que ella pueda esta por siempre con Will y el de seguro para nombrarse mejor que yo-**

**¿Donde comenzamos? –**

**Sigamos el rumbo que ya tenemos, detengan la búsqueda a mi Jack y al Loro de Cotton, ya se donde están…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Es extraño, aun no teniendo Corazón, presiento que algo le esta pasando a Elizabeth…lo siento – Will no estaba tranquilo desde que sintió esa sensación extraña la noche anterior, observaba las almas que pasaban debajo del Barco, eran bastantes, se preguntaba ¿Quién podría matar a tanta gente? Becket, estaba muerto, la East India Company se había destruido, a no ser que allá surgido un nuevo enemigo, pero lo dudaba ya que con todo lo ocurrido ¿se habría atrevido alguien a enfrentase con ellos? Cuando terminaron de pasar todas las almas, dio una orden…**

**¡Debemos encontrar a Elizabeth¡ya no esta en la Isla! El cofre no esta a salvo-**

**Pero ya no queda nadie capitán¿de quien quiere ocultar el cofre? – Pregunto uno de los hombre ya no peces de la tripulación de Will-**

**¡¡¡Solo Vallan a esa isla!!! Yo no puedo pisar tierra, ustedes si, se encargaran de que no aya nadie, y si Elizabeth no esta, es porque alguien vino por ella y la única persona que conozco es…-**

**Jack Sparrow – respondió la tripulación incluido el Padre de Will-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Querida Despierta – dijo Jack entrando al Camarote de Lizzie pasándole una Pistola y una Espada-**

**¿Que sucede? – dijo aun dormida, tratando de levantarse –**

**Nos están Persiguiendo, y a que no sabes ¡quien es! – le dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa – **

**¿¿Barbosa?? – dijo ya lista, saliendo del camarote atrás de Jack dirigiéndose a cubierta- Como nos encontraron tan rápido, o tu encontraste el Perla?**

**Te dije que para mi seria difícil linda – Saco su catalejo y observo como Barbosa Sonriera a la Ves que ordenaba que sacaran los cañones, hizo una mueca y le pregunto a Lizzie que ese encontraba junto a el - Dime que tenemos Cañones**

**No tenemos, en Port Royal no había nadie, el barco estaba abandonado, no creo que hayan querido dejar cosas importantes en un barco solitario¿damos vuelta al barco? –**

**Claro que no, si lo hacemos Descubrirán quienes somos. Barbosa esta convencido de que somos de la marina – **

**¡Y por eso más que claro debemos dar la vuelta¡Para que no nos ataquen! – Le dijo un tanto asustada y alterada y corrió hacia el timón, Jack al observo Con cara Rara y la siguió atrapándola justo antes de que llegara a su meta, la tomo del brazo y la bajo de allí – Si nos acercamos sabrán que somos tu y yo, nos aran abordar el perla, eso es seguro, Barbosa quiere las cartas y dejarme abandonado de nuevo eso esta mas que claro –**

**¿Y que aras con las Cartas? – En eso Jack mete su mano en su abrigo buscando las cartas, pero al no encontrarlas comienza a preocuparse, y mas cuando ve al mono de Barbosa y al lorito de cotton a bordo del barco y con las cartas, sabia que de esta no saldría-**

**¡Genial!- lizzie le pregunta**

**¿Cómo llegaron aquí?, será mejor que los atrapemos – empezó a caminar y Jack volvió a atraparla –**

**Como llegaron se irán, si te acercas, más posibilidades de que lo hagan – **

**Entonces que… ¡CUIDADO! – por suerte alcanzo a mover a Jack, al parecer habían arrojado todo tipo de cosas contra ellos, tomaron la mejor decisión posible, esperar a que estuvieran frente al Perla y abordarlo, Mientras tanto prepararon armas y todo tipo de defensa**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya casi los Alcanzamos, y no solo a ellos dos si no que también a Mi Jack y A tu Loro Cotton – cuando estuvieron frente al barco lo abordaron esperando encontrar a Jack y Lizzie, pero no los hallaron por ninguna parte. Jack uso la misma técnica que uso con Will cuando se dirigían en su primera aventura rumbo a tortuga, cuando abordaron el Perla Negra…**

**¡Que Sorpresa Jack Sparrow! Veo que vienes bien acompañado – Dijo Barbosa que se encontraba en la parte baja del Barco**

**No te basto con robarme de nuevo _MI_ barco…Por favor la Damita esta casada- le dijo Jack refiriéndose a Elizabeth, la cual lo miro con una cara poco agradable aun recordando aquel beso que se dieron días atrás y se dirigió a Barbosa-**

**No Tenemos las Cartas, pero – Comenzó a caminar y a comportarse en forma de "Traición" – Tenemos El Perla…-**

**Barbosa comenzó a reír y le dijo – Y que te hace pensar que es tuyo – **

**Reina, Llévenlo abajo y preocúpense de llevarle manzanas ya que al parecer no tiene – Barbosa quedo extrañado, la tripulación tubo la obligación de cumplir las ordenes de Lizzie y lo llevaron a la celda quedando Jack y Lizzie en cubierta, apartados de los demás - ¿Por qué usaste ese tono? – Jack la miro con cara decepcionada y se marcho –**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La tripulación del Holandés Errante se sorprendió al Llegar a la isla y más viendo la cara de Will. No había nadie ni Lizzie ni nada, solo arena, árboles y rocas y agua por supuesto. Ordeno que la fueran a buscar, y les prohibió volver si no encontraban algo y así lo hicieron fueron en busca de la chica y tras varias horas después volvieron con un pedazo de papel y se lo entregaron a su capitán…**

…_**Comencé un viaje, con un viejo amigo que deberás recordar muy bien, esto es importante para mi y a la vez para ti, te prometo que tu corazón esta a salvo enterrado en un lugar que solo yo conozco y que ni la mas grande Brújula podrá encontrar jamás. No te preocupes no te fallare, buscare la inmortalidad para estar siempre contigo, Buscare el Perla Negra para que Jack no este solo otra vez, ahora mas que nada necesita la ayuda de una amiga… y te buscare a ti también y no parare asta encontrarte. Me di cuenta de que como la Pirata que soy no puedo estar atrapada en una isla por 10 años y no tardare tanto en volver eso te lo aseguro, y…cuando se cumpla dicha deuda estará alguien esperándote para esta juntos otra vez…Te quiere demasiado…Elizabeth.**_

**Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Will, logro comprender la intención de Elizabeth y decidió que también la buscaría, y no pararía asta encontrarla. Le pregunto a alguno de sus marineros si conocían algo de esa Fuente y uno solo le respondió**

**Se encuentra en una cueva capitán, es un tipo de cascada, muy hermosa, si tienes contacto con dicha fuente serás inmortal para siempre, pero también se puede romper ese hechizo, en su caso de la peor manera – Will pregunto**

**¿Con que? – **

**Bueno, por aquella fuente paso Calipso, junto con Davy Jones, fueron los únicos en encontrarla según lo que se. Fue allí donde se juraron amor eterno. Para sumergirse en dicha fuente no solo debes hacer una promesa si no que también debes estar acompañada con alguien y no solo eso…la Pareja debe unirse en santo Matrimonio y jurarse amor eterno tal como lo hicieron Jones y Calipso – **

**¿Sabes por alguna casualidad si Jack Sparrow sabe lo último? – Le pregunto William algo frustrado por lo que el marinero había relatado – **

**No Capitán – **

**Sea lo que sea Elizabeth no lo sabe, comienzo a pensar que ya no siente cosas por mi…- Su padre interrumpió**

**No digas eso, por que crees que Elizabeth aria una cosa así – **

**Por el cariño y aprecio que le tiene a Jack…- **


	9. Un Nuevo Misterio

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Barbosa se encontraba en la celda tal como Lizzie lo había ordenado, cuando vio llegar a Jack, este saco unas llaves de su abrigo, abrió la reja y entro, mientras que Barbosa solo le sonrió**

**Que se cree esa muchacha, ¿que por que es Reina puede mandar a un capitán prisionero de su Propio Barco? – A lo que Jack respondió**

**Antes de Ser Reina lo hizo, tienes que entenderla, yo estoy en camino – se sentó al lado de Barbosa y saco las cartas de su abrigo también y se las paso a Barbosa – Es que no entiendo como pretendías entrar allí si sabes perfectamente como se entra – **

**Aaaa, es por eso que andas con Elizabeth – Jack lo miro con cara Rara y le dijo**

**No, bueno no es solo por situación mía, de ambos, ella se hace inmortal para Esta Con William y yo… por cosas mías – Dijo con un tono muy común en el**

**Aja, pero… no te dije lo mas importante – Jack le Pregunto**

**¿Qué cosa? – **

**Parece que nunca te dije que deberías…Casarte…junto con la persona que va a estar contigo en el momento de entrar a dicha fuente, deben jurarse amor eterno – Jack se queda pensativo mientras Barbosa hablaba – Y dime Sparrow ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Elizabeth? – En aquel entonces Jack recordó Sus dos besos anteriores que compartió con Lizzie, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando con Barbosa, se puso de pie y le dijo – **

**Cuando llegue el momento exacto, le diré lo que tú jamás me dijiste – cerro la reja y se fue.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Will Se encontraba en la que antes fue el Camarote de Davy jones, se encontraba en aquel viejo órgano, mientras componía su canción a la cual llamaría "El Principio de At Wits End" no podía pensar en otra cosa que Elizabeth y Jack, pensaba que ella a lo mejor ya no lo amaba y por eso se había aventurado otra ves junto a Jack, y peor aun que para ser inmortal debía casarse con el, oh con la persona que amaba o con la que estaría dispuesta a estar toda la vida…Pensaba en su corazón, que según la carta de Elizabeth se encontraba enterrado en un lugar que solo ella conocía, solo imaginar cuantos metros estaría enterrado, cuanto peso tenia encima lo hacia sentir terrible, aun sin corazón, el tenia sentimientos, y un dolor tan grande que no podía irse ni siquiera con un hechizo…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nos Trasladamos rápidamente a Inglaterra, donde se encontraba una persona mil veces peor que Becket, y estaba dispuesto a lograr lo que este no pudo. Encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud, apoderarse del Corazón de Turner y lo más importante, Destruir a toda persona que se llamase un Pirata, y no solo del Caribe… sino de todo El Mundo. Era el Rey de Inglaterra, el gran amigo del Gobernador Swann, el que jamás vio llegar a Elizabeth como le habían dicho, ya que la segunda carta jamás llego, porque el capitán del barco en que se iría junto con Elizabeth había sido Asesinado por uno de los Hombres de Becket. Y si ahora viera a aquella fina Dama, como la reina de los Piratas, sabia que ella era la fuente y la responsable de todo. Y debía pensar muy bien… Si ella caía…caían todos los demás. Y allí elaboro su Magnifico Plan. Buscar a Elizabeth Swann, y no descansar asta verla muerta y asta ver que no hay rastros de ninguno de esos Malditos Piratas como el solía llamarlos.**


	10. De Vuelta al Caribe

_Disculpen el tiempo de ausencia, la Verdad esque no me di el tiempo para seguir subiendo los capitulos aqui. Ya tengo terminada la primera parte y acabo de comenzar con la Segunda, tratare de que sea unahistoria larga y de su agrado y para su agrado por esonecesito tiempo._

_Muchas gracias a los que la leen y la sigue, para los que no. Es mi version de Piratas del Caribe 4, gracias si la lees._

_Dejen sus comentarios D._

**.:.Capitulo 10. De vuelta al Caribe.:.**

De Vuelta al Caribe, en la Cubierta del Perla Negra se encontraba Jack, en la baranda sin hacer nada, solo contemplando la noche, y el reflejo de la luna en el mar oscuro, cuando escucho a Elizabeth que se ponía a su lado, La miro y le Pregunto

De Vuelta al Caribe, en la Cubierta del Perla Negra se encontraba Jack, en la baranda sin hacer nada, solo contemplando la noche, y el reflejo de la luna en el mar oscuro, cuando escucho a Elizabeth que se ponía a su lado, La miro y le Pregunto

Que Rumbo seguimos – Lizzie le responde con una sonrisa –

El que tu quieras, ahora el Perla es tuyo, cumplí con mi parte – Caminando de tono continua – Ahora es tu turno… necesito encontrar a Will-

Para que – a Jack no le pareció muy bueno que ella quisiera encontrar a Will, se preguntaba ¿para que quería verlo? No era para nada especial, pero dejo su cabeza y se concentro en la respuesta de Lizzie. –

Necesito hablar con el, y contigo a la vez – se dispuso a Irse, espero a ver si Jack decía Algo, pero al no escuchar nada se fue decepcionada hacia donde se encontraba Barbosa –

Jack mientras subía hacia el timón miraba a Elizabeth Marcharse – Será tan difícil llegar a la Fuente- mirando su brújula que apuntaba hacia donde Lizzie se había dirigido- y a tu Corazón?...parece que si – y su brújula se cerro, mientras cambiaba de dirección.

………………………………………………………………….

Lizzie una ves en la celda en la que se encontraba Barbosa, se dispuso a hablar

Barbosa…- Antes de que pudiera terminar este la interrumpió y bastante enojado le dijo-

¿Qué quiere su Real Majestad?, Echarme por la borda! –

No, vengo por otra cosa, y si quieres salir de aquí me debes ayudar-

Comprendo, viene a Negociar…y en que le puedo ayudar Sra. Turner-

Por favor no me llames así!, ni tampoco su Real Majestad, solo Elizabeth- le dijo un tanto enojada tras a actitud del Capitán, pero recordando el motivo por el cual estaba allí por fin hablo - …Necesito que me guíes hacia el Holandés Errante

Barbosa quien no le prestaba mucha atención al oír esto fijo su mirada rápidamente hacia Elizabeth y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Por qué? Y porque sabría yo donde esta su querido Esposo

Oh Por favor! En todos estos meses creo que demás se cruzaron con el Holandés –

Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta principal…y su oferta no me convence del todo-

--


	11. Ayudame

_Hello De nuevo, Aqui les tengo el Capitulo numero 11. Lamento muchisimo que tengan que esperar tanto tiempo Pero como se acerca el Primer Aniversario de Piratas 3, Les aviso que Subire Un Capitulo por Semana, El dia sera el Domingo en la Noche o en la tarde una de las Dos )._

_Esta historia la conclui con 35 capitulos en mi Pagina. Aqui seran mucho menos yaque quiero ponerles varias partes en cada uno. Asique no veo que pase mas alla de los 25 capitulos._

_En Fin. Muchas Gracias por Todoo._

**Capitulo 11.**

…Necesito conversar con el, aclararle un par de cosas que de seguro en este momento debe estar dudando…y… que sepa que por sobre todo lo amo –

¿Y Porque estaría dudando eso? No son la pareja más feliz del caribe –

¿Feliz? ¡Feliz! Te parece feliz tener que esperarlo 10 años para verlo un día!, te parece feliz tener que estar Sola en una isla con un maldito cofre!, Te parece Feliz no tener a nadie con quien compartir cosas, aventuras ni míseras palabras!! ¡¡Eso te parece ser Feliz!! , recoger almas como un idiota!, trasportar almas al otro mundo!¡Eso Te Parece ser Feliz!!- Lizzie No se encontraba de tan buen humor ahora y de echo ese día jamás lo estuvo, y ahora se encontraba peor, aquellas palabras que había dicho salieron acompañadas de varias lagrimas que deseaban ser vistas y dar a conocer por todo lo que ella estaba pasando –

Solo por curiosidad… ¿Sparrow tiene algo que ver con todo lo que me dijiste? – Barbosa solamente la observaba y esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, cuando por fin la chica se dispuso a contestar –

A veces, pienso que jamás debí casarme… creo que ni siquiera debí haberme aventurado a buscar a Will, ni haber participado en la búsqueda de Jack…-

Pero, me contaron porque Jack llego allí, y a pesar de que no soy la persona indicada para preguntártelo pero… ¿Sientes algo por el?-

Estoy segura que sus sentimientos por mi son reales, aunque le cuesten aceptarlos, en cambio los míos… creo que una parte de mi esta puesta fijamente en Jack… Si jamás lo hubiera conocido mi vida seria tranquila, pero…gracias a el me libre de aquella vida de prisión que llevaba y…bueno, creo que…también siento lo mismo.-

Valla, y bueno donde queda el Joven Turner en este cuento-

Es por eso que quiero encontrarlo… y ahora que lo sabes ¿Me ayudas? –

Jamás creí a Sparrow Enamorado, y esto hay que verlo así que si!, te guiare donde el Joven Turner, y creo que querrás que esto quede en secreto no?

Seria lo mejor – Barbosa estuvo de acuerdo y mientras abría la reja y salía escucho a Elizabeth por ultima ves- … Gracias.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aquella mañana salía una gran flota de barcos con su bandera de Inglaterra que bailaba en el viento, tenían una misión y un objetivo fijo, Hacer caer a la Reina de los Piratas o matarlos a todos de una sola vez.

EL rey también se aventuro en esto, Quería ver con sus propios ojos todo su plan. Quería ver el mismo cuando el ultimo pirata cayera muerto y sobre todo el también anhelaba la inmortalidad. El viaje y todo lo demás tardaría varias semanas, y eso lo sabia perfectamente cada miembro de la marina.

En todo el transcurso el rey observada el código de los piratas, que había hurtado hace tiempo atrás. Tenia claro que debía saber todo sobre ellos, y sus reglas aunque también ellos jamás las obedecían, no eran fieles al código.

Se toparon con varios Piratas y a todos los mataron y siguieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, reclutaron a los sobrevivientes y los dejaron como esclavos o simplemente para interrogarlos y luego los matarían y tirarían por la borda para que las gaviotas los devoraran.

Cada día que pasaba, se acercaban mas y mas, pero algo en su plan no les salio bien, al tirar aquellos pobres piratas aparecía el Holandés errante oh cuando destrozaban barcos, y para su mala suerte lo encontraron.

Will sabia que esto no podía ser bueno, y sabia que ellos no eran Piratas y tampoco querían serlo, si no terminar con la Piratería de una buena vez y Will estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros y sobre todo proteger a Elizabeth que seguro seria el blanco perfecto de estos enemigos. Una vez se encontró con el rey su tripulaciones puso detrás de el para cualquier cosa y la de la marina hizo lo mismo.

Veo que no son amigos – dijo will observando el barco en el que estaba –

Exacto, pero créeme asqueroso pirata, pronto, encontrare el corazón del Capitán Turner, lo matare y el ócea….-

El Capitán Turner soy yo…y amigo, si me matas deberás ocupar mi lugar y créeme no es nada agradable…-

Y quien dice que voy a ocupar tu lugar? Esa tonta leyenda?! Encontrare la manera de evitar ese detalle, y cuando por fin el océano sea mió, todos ustedes recibirán una agradable visita a la horca y pueden cantar si quieren su canción preferida, no tendré piedad de bichos repugnantes como ustedes –

**Continuara**


	12. La Ultima Palabra

_Para el Capitulo de Hoy tome prestada una Parte de uno de los Guiones de Piratas Del Caribe: En El Fin Del Mundo. Es una parte tan genial que merecia estar en la Pelicula como muchas otras que fueron eliminadas oh no fueron grabadas. Quiero Darle las Gracias a Todos los que leen y Decirles que ahora todos pueden dejar su Comentario ya que esta activado los Comentarios para personas no registradas ). Me encantaria saber sus opiniones._

**Capitulo XII. La Ultima Palabra**

Sin duda, eres peor que Becket…pero amigo, dime una cosa, ¿Cómo planeas encontrar mi corazón? Te doy un adelanto ni con la brújula de Jack Sparrow logaras encontrarlo…- Will en cierto punto comenzaba a preocuparse, en verdad este tipo era mil veces peor que Becket, asta lo prefería a el!-

Amigo, Tu corazón ahora no es importante, la fuente de la Juventud lo es!, lo otro, no pienso apuñalar tu corazón quédate tranquilo…- Decía con esa Sonrisa maléfica–

Y como planeas acabar conmigo...-

Matare a Tu Esposa…-

Elizabeth…- Ahora si se encontraba mas que preocupado, debía encontrarla cuanto antes y aliarse a los Piratas, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a ella, pues además de amarla era la única que sabia donde estaba su corazón, la necesitaba viva si o si-

…Y, te abandonare en un desierto, por lo que yo se, no puedes pisar Tierra una vez cada….10…años

Will y su tripulación desaparecieron al instante y aparecieron en el holandés. Allí varios de la tripulación se preguntaban que iban a hacer. Necesitaban un Capitán y mas a Turner, preguntaron hacia donde debían ir…El rumbo fue, la Corte de la Hermandad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el Perla Negra todo estaba tranquilo, Barbosa aun conservaba el secreto de Elizabeth y no le dirigía palabra desde entonces, cuando por fin encontró a Jack se dispuso a hablar con el.

Sparrow, tenemos un problemita-

¿Cuál? …se echaba de menos uno…-

La Sra. Turner desea encontrar a su Esposo y me pidió a mi personalmente que la llevara hacia el, por lo tanto ahora yo soy el Capitán- Barbosa se reía mientras avanzaba hacia el timón, Jack lo miraba un poco raro y también comenzó a avanzar hacia el timón, cuando comenzaron a correr rápidamente, cada uno subió por una esquina diferente tomando los dos a la ves el timón y dándolo vuelta para ambos lados, el barco no paraba de moverse… otra ves estaba peleando.

Finalmente, Barbosa quedo al mando, se dirigirían y por coincidencia a la Corte de la Hermandad.

Jack se encontraba en su cabina, revisaba las cartas y todo lo demás cuando se abrió la puerta por detrás y vio a Elizabeth que se acercaba. Esta comenzó a mirar las cartas también, mientras que Jack miraba su brújula. Era el momento indicado para hablar…

Yo no mentía…al decir que no estaba arrepentida- le dijo colocándose junto a el.-

Jack todavía concentrado en la brújula – Oh. Vamos como si ahora realmente importara-

De que Hablas Jack…-

Como si realmente no me acordara de la ultima palabra que me dijiste antes de enviarme directo a un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, completamente, completamente e incuestionablemente, contradigas esta declaración

Jack…Yo- Elizabeth estaba realmente confundida, sabia que eso ya se había solucionado, porque Jack actuaba de esa manera-

No te preocupes amor, no necesito un mapa para saber cual es el camino de la Verdad y cual no-

La frustración de Elizabeth la llevo a sentarse de golpe en la silla que se encontraba junto a ella – Fui en un Barco durante medio año navegando lugares que ni tu conoces, me aventure con un Pirata que trato de matarme ¡Arriesgue mi Vida por Ti Jack! –

¿Y eso porque Seria, Amor?

Yo…solamente….no tengo idea – decía mientras agachaba su cabeza –

Jack acercándose a ella – el hecho es – acaricia su cara- que también arriesgue mi vida para salvar la tuya –

**Continuara**


	13. Ventaja

_Muchisimas Gracias a las Personas que Leen, espero ver Comentarios )._

**Capitulo XIII. Ventaja**

Jack acercándose a ella – el hecho es – acaricia su cara- que también arriesgue mi vida para salvar la tuya –

Elizabeth permanece en silencio y con su mirada fija en Jack

¿Siempre tuviste en cuenta eso? …-en voz baja- oh puede que sea solo otro hombre en tu lista de victimas –

Que dijiste…-

Jack Mirándola-…Absolutamente nada…- se acercan cada vez más –

Jack…- Estuvieron apunto de Besarse otra ves, cuando de golpe la puerta se abre, era Gibbs, se separaron en forma rápida y escucharon a su compañero-

Jack, te necesitan en Cubierta, rápido – Salio y Jack tras de el –

Jack…Lo siento – Dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba como Jack le sonreía, ella sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba.

…………………………………………………………………………….

¿Que Pasa Gibbs?- Mirando la cara de este- Te sucede algo oh es imaginación mía

¡Jack que rayos estas haciendo!-

Perdón… a que te refieres con "¡Que Rayos estas haciendo Jack!"-

Sabes Muy Bien que la Sra. Elizabeth ¡esta Casada!, no Puedes Besarla!- A Lo Que Jack Con Una expresión no muy conocida de el le dijo

Gibbs…no te enseñaron lo que era mmm... no se… PRIVACIDAD –

Estamos Buscando a Will! ¡Que pasaría si el que lo vio hubiera sido el! Deberías darme las gracias de que esta ves y por Segunda ves fui yo el que los vio.- ahora Si Jack, no pudo evitar preguntar

¿Segunda Ves?-

…Jack, antes de que te devorara el Kraken vi cuando Elizabeth se acerco a ti y se besaron, fue esa la razón de que apure el paso de Will, ¡para que no los viera!, pero ahora que estamos hablando de el tema…me podrías explicar ¿a que fue ese beso?-

Jack Suspira- Elizabeth… me beso, claro ya lo sabes, pero ella me traiciono –

¿Traiciono?- Pregunto Gibbs poniendo mucha atención a la Historia de Jack, parece que una nueva Información tendría para luego contarla a cualquier persona que se encontrara en Tortuga.

Si…Ella me encadeno al Perla…para salvar su Lindo Pellejo y el de Turner- esto último lo dijo algo enfadado.-

Pero…Elizabeth nos dijo otra cosa… ella nos dijo que tu quisiste quedarte en el Perla para que pudiéramos escapar, siempre pensé que ese beso era una despedida entre ustedes dos.-

Lo Fue…sabes Gibbs Si Van a buscar a Turner, déjenme en Tortuga cuando lo hagan… - Se Dispuso a ir cuando escucho a Gibbs de nuevo-

¿Y Elizabeth?... crees que no me di cuenta Jack, - Jack se da vuelta para escuchar a Gibbs- ¿Crees que no se nota que entre ustedes dos pasa algo? A mi no me engañas Jack… hay algo que los une a los dos

Solo estoy tomando ventaja- Esta ves si se dio vuelta y antes de irse dijo- Ah! Amigo, no fueron dos…fueron 3- Y Se Marcho. Gibbs lo miro y luego sonrió, al parecer seguía siendo el mismo Jack de siempre, pero al otro extremo de la puerta alguien no se sentía igual, Elizabeth que había escuchado toda la conversación no pudo pensar en otra cosa… Jack era un imbecil.

Al Siguiente día, todos se encontraban haciendo sus deberes, cuando Elizabeth salio de su cabina, siempre con la idea clara de que cuando Jack se acercara evitar cualquier charla oh contacto con el Pirata, aun no podía creerlo, El…tomando ¿Ventaja? ¡De que! De que ella se encontraba sin la vista de Will?, ¿De que la tenia sola y exclusivamente para el? Estaba furiosa con Sparrow, que cuando lo vio el se dispuso a habarle pero ella simplemente paso de largo y no hizo mas que dar un gran suspiro, Jack algo extrañado atrás solo la miro, y siguió cualquier camino para pasar un poco disimulado…se puso a pensar y recordó la conversación que tubo con Gibbs justo afuera de la puerta en donde Elizabeth estaba y pudo comprender lo que le pasaba, también comprendió que era Elizabeth la que se encontraba así, y conociéndola bien ella era capas de quedarse así por mucho tiempo…pero justo vio a Barbosa caminando hacia el Timón y tubo una idea.

**Continuara**


	14. Tortuga

_**N/A:** Agradesco a la unica persona que siempre deja comentarios ), Tikislona. Cada ves si me va mejor los capitulos seran mas largos pero se hara mucho mas corta eso si._

_El Trailer oh avanze de la segunda parte se los subire apenas termine de subir la historia aqui, eso lo calculo a fines de junio. Estoy trabajando con m mente muchisimo con la segunda parte para que les guste mas que nunca )._

**Capitulo XIV. Tortuga**

¡Héctor!...- lo miro y sonrió, Barbosa sospecho que esa sonrisita no era solamente una señal de saludo, algo quería Sparrow- Uhh – volvió a sonreír, Barbosa lo miro y le dio una sonrisa falsa

¿Que quieres? Ya estamos en camino al timón, podemos correr oh quieres que te de el paso para que emp…-

No, no quiero eso, al contrario, quiero que tú manejes el timón ahora- Barbosa no entendía, ¿Qué le dio a Jack? Comenzó a mirar a la tripulación y llego hacia donde estaba Elizabeth, sentada en la baranda no muy feliz que digamos, luego volvió a mirar a Sparrow y lo escucho- …creo que recuerdas que la Señorita Swann…-

Señora Turner- Corrige Barbosa-

Como decía, la "Señora Turner"…quiere encontrar a su maridito y vivir felices por siempre…te propongo un trato…- Le decía Jack con una cara de felicidad que ni Davy Jones se la quitaba, pero aun así no estaba del todo feliz, si…era Elizabeth la que le quitaba la eterna alegría…-

Solo si Tu trato me conviene…-

Jack levantado sus dos dedos índices y dijo- Te Conviene…bastante diría yo… mi trato es el siguiente, desembarcamos en Tortuga y allí yo por mi cuenta propia busco al Joven Turner, mientras tu buscas cualquier cosa que se te antoje, cuando encuentre a Turner nos volvemos a reunir en Tortuga…-

Que yo sepa, no puedes navegar en el Holandés Errante, como traerías a Turner hacia Tortuga…- Dijo interesado ante la propuesta de Jack.-

… Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow – Se estrecharon las manos, en la madrugada estarían en Tortuga y Jack iría a Buscar a Will…Sin decirle nada a Elizabeth…pensó en ella y le dijo a Barbosa- Tendrás un viaje largo, porque no te quedas un rato en Tortuga y buscas provisiones-

Tienes razón es eso lo que voy hacer justo después de verte lejos de MI Barco.- y Siguió su camino al Timón, Jack se dio vuelta, no le contaría nada a Elizabeth es mas, ella no le hablaba y tenia una buena razón para no hacerlo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, por ese día le seguiría el juego, si, tampoco le hablaría. Y así se la llevaron todo el día, evitándose y lanzándose miradas bastante raras, cuando ya se hizo de Noche, decidieron pausar el jueguito, Lizzie fue la primera en irse, tenía sueño, al igual que Jack.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

En el Holandés Errante las cosas estaban algo parecidas a lo que pasaba en el Perla Negra, por alguna razón Will decidió cambiar el rumbo, sabia que si llegaba a la Bahía del Naufragio no encontraría nada, no habría ninguno de los 9 señores Piratas, ni Tampoco su Reina. Pero! Sabia muy bien en donde encontrar a uno de ellos y el lugar perfecto y recordó una de las palabras que le dijo esa persona en su primer viaje juntos "Si cada Lugar fuera como este…los hombres no se sentirían indeseados…"

…Tortuga…Jack va hacia tortuga y va en el Perla Negra, junto con Barbosa y sobre todo…va con Elizabeth pero ¿Qué diablos están haciendo en Tortuga? Bueno, buscaran entretenimiento antes del largo viaje que se proponen. La Fuente no es un lugar al que se puede llegar fácilmente…

Claro, Recuerdo cuando el Capitán nos hablo de eso… Una Fuente Difícil de Encontrar. Como la Isla de Muerta que solo los que sabían su ubicación podían poner rumbo hacia ella, pero esta ves es Diferente a pesar de que serás inmortal… no será un alma que no vive pero tampoco muere, serás libre, libre de navegar por donde tu quieras, pero siempre con la persona que elegiste para jurar.- Will miro a Su padre, el sabia bastante.

Al parecer Davy no solo era aterrador ni pasaba los días y años tocando tristes melodías en su órgano, también les contaba historias a sus tripulantes, historias que llegarían a puerto mucho antes que ellos. Bootstrap que había escuchado la conversación de su hijo y además estaba en el timón dio vuelta al rumbo y se dirigieron a tortuga.

Si Davy Contaba historias sobre su vida, creo que su nuevo capitán también puede contar las suyas así el mundo conocería mas sobre William Turner, el Capitán sin corazón, el capitán de un barco Fantasma.-

Y un bueno hombre…- Will miro a su tripulante, esa frase le resultaba bastante conocida…-

_"Y un buen hombre.- dijo Elizabet llena de tristeza y dolor sin poder mirar a Will, solo veía aquella mirada de aquel pirata que le enseño lo que era libertad, que le dio libertad y ella lo había traicionado y encadenado a su barco. No tomo de la taza, estaba mal y no sabia porque."_

…Un buen hombre, creo que les tengo una historia, es sobre como un hombre pudo cambiar radicalmente su vida en un segundo y sin pensarlo… de ser un Herrero a ser el Capitán de uno de los Barcos mas temidos de los 7 mares… Esta es mi historia…

**Continuara.**


	15. Ese fue Nuestro Acuerdo

_No tube el tiempo necesario para Subirles el siguiente Capitulo, lo siento (. Pero aqui las dejo con el Cap.15 qeue no es muy largo pero a mi me gusto cuando lo escribi ). Me gustaria ver las comentarios, asi saber lo que opinan_

**Capitulo.XV**

Todo llego a un Acuerdo, los dos barcos llegarían a Tortuga. El perla llevaba mucha delantera no estaban muy lejos y Jack tal como lo tenia pensado desembarcaría allí en secreto y se embarcaría luego a buscar a Will.

Will iba a tortuga a buscar a Jack. Lizzie tenia la cabeza llenísima de preguntas pero la que mas rondaba era aquella frase que dijo Jack "Solo tomo Ventaja"

Ventaja de que, ¿de ser la reina y poder tomar el barco que quieres? Oh…conociéndote, cualquier cosa no es para sorprenderse, Idiota- Salio de esa oscura habitación, pensó que era el momento indicado para seguir con el juego, pero algo no la favoreció mucho. No veía a Jack en ninguna parte, muchos notaron algo extraña a Lizzie, ella miraba buscando algo para todos lados y estaba tan concentrada que tropezaba con cualquiera y simplemente seguía de largo, Gibbs no tardo en preguntar.

Señora Elizabeth ¿se le perdió algo?- ella seguía aun concentrada pero se detuvo al escucharlo y lo miro, dio un suspiro y respondió-

No es algo…es alguien y se muy bien que tu sabes donde esta, ¿Dónde esta Jack?- Gibbs desvió la mirada-

Se fue -mintió-

¿Disculpa?- le pregunto ella algo curiosa y a la vez confusa- Estamos en mar abierto, ¡lejos de ningún Puerto! Y con un solo bote y lo estoy viendo ahora.-

Pero, hay muchos lugares a donde ir y no es necesario ir en un bote…el uso, Tortugas- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, pero Elizabeth lo miro más confusa de lo que ya estaba-

¿Tortugas?- esto ya era demasiado, Jack Sparrow se fue con unas tortugas, sospecho que algo ocultaba y no solo el, Gibbs también y por lo que parecía, varias personas mas. Pero aun sin cambiar el aspecto de su cara…-

¿No ah oído hablar de Tortugas verdad?, Bueno! Tendré que contarle la historia…resulta que…- Elizabeth se puso frente a el y lo miro, ya no estaba confundida, estaba furiosa.

¡Ni Tortugas ni que nada!, se que Jack no dejaría a Barbosa en el Perla, el jamás dejaría su Barco en las manos de el, se que Jack esta aquí en el barco, y se muy bien… Que todo lo que me acabas de decir ¡es mentira!, Gibbs te conozco desde que tenia 12 años, se muy bien que eres buenísimo para inventar historias oh cosas por el estilo, pero ya no soy la niña que las cree, fuiste tu el que me contó la historia de los fantasmas y cuando Barbosa me contó sobre la maldición demostré que no creía en ellos y… oh me dices Ahora oh ni tu creerás lo que soy capas de hacer…¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA JACK!.

La tripulación entera dejo rápidamente lo que hacían y miraron sorprendidos a Elizabeth y al pobre Gibbs que estaba frente a ella, todos estaban curiosos de saber que le respondería, pero! El siempre mantenía su palabra y la rabieta de una mujer no lo aria cambiar de opinión, simplemente mantuvo su palabra.- Le dije, que no se.- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella ya harta de la situación miro a la tripulación y ellos al ver su cara volvieron a su trabajo, cuando Ragetti se le acerco y le dijo.- Somos hombres de Palabra.-

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

La parte mas Baja del Perla, era un bueno lugar para pensar, sobre todo porque no se escuchaba ruido alguno, no peleas, no gritos, no cañones, nada! Solo la misma respiración. Jack sabia que era el lugar perfecto, aunque sabia que Barbosa al no verlo caminar por la cubierta se haría cargo del perla pero no podían cambiar el rumbo, tenían un acuerdo. Debía encontrar a Turner, debía mantenerse alejado de Elizabeth aunque así la ventaja que quería tomar no funcionaria mucho, pero luego recordó algo y le pareció gracioso y a la vez estupido

Jeje, que idiota eres Turner!, te empeñas en buscarme y navegar tanto para llegar a Tortuga, mmm se nota que hay que regalarte un manual con un gran titulo! Que diga "Como ser Capitán De Este Barco y Que cosas puedes Hacer", Bueno Esta claro que nunca viste a Davy Transportarse ¡Que ingenuo!, buen provecho de mi parte no haberlo mencionado jeje, sino…mi plan jamás resultaría y la fuente estaría a un paso lejano, sin olvidarnos que también la llave que necesito se esta alejando y la mayoría es por mi culpa.

**_Continuara_**


	16. Ella no lo Sabe

_Gracias a las Poqitas Personas qe comentan en este fic ). Se que no subo muy seguido y si subo los capitulos son cortitos pero si los extiendo mucho sera mucho adelante por capitulo y esa no es la gracia de esto. Espero ver mas comentarios porque quiero saber sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones sobre la historia y bbueno recibo solo 1 por capitulo y muchisimas gracias a la personita que siempre comenta que hace un excelente trabajo trabuciendo una de las historias mas Geniales de Jack y Elizabeth )._

**Capitulo 15. Ella no lo Sabe**

"¿Hablando solo? Eso ya es raro no crees, estamos a medio día de tocar puerto, llegaras a la madrugada, perfecto si no quieres que alguien te vea bajando del barco." Le dijo Barbosa desde la escalera. "Pero ¡tengo otra duda!, ¿Para que demonios quieres encontrar a Turner?"

"Digamos que quiero hacer tu trabajo, y hacer que se reúna con la señorita Swann"

"Señora Turner"

"Da lo mismo, lo traeré de vuelta aquí a Tortuga! Y tu tendrás que esta aquí esperándome, luego de eso seguiremos como vamos, tu Capitán del lado Estribor, yo de Babor un excelente trato repito."

"¿Y donde quedara la Señora Turner?, sabes bien que ella tampoco puede abordar el holandés, sobre todo ella."

"Yo solo cumpliré lo que ella te ordeno, que haga lo que se le antoje después de reunirse con Turner ¡yo que se! Que se quede en tortuga, arme una dulce casita y lo espere allí."

"Oh ¿no será que no quieres volver a verla? Y es la única forma que encontraste de ¿deshacerte de ella? Pero sin embargo estará en Tortuga y no podrás ir si quieres evitarla." Jack hizo una mueca, Barbosa tenia razón.

--

El Holandés Errante no estaba solo, llevaba atrás al Barco del rey de Inglaterra, al intentar sumergirse bajo el mar tomaba ventaja pero su barco de sombra no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo y no dejaban de apuntarle con sus feroces cañones que invadían aquel barco de la marina. Definitivamente en ese momento todos preferían a Beckett, este era el doble de malo que el anterior pero aun así no se rendirían si debía pelear lo harían, como personas normales ya que la maldición de los hombres peces se había acabado apenas comenzaba la capitanía de Turner. Su corazón era le centro de atención en todos los presentes, pero como estaba planeado navegarían a Tortuga, tardarían mucho en llegar pues el enemigo no debía enterarse de su rumbo, si no todo se acabarais un sin tener el cofre con el corazón. Pero tenían la carta de Elizabeth y la llave y eso era lo necesario para encontrarlo.

"Mas vale que Jack este en Tortuga cuando lleguemos y con el Perla, este maldito barco tiene en doble de Cañones que el anterior… ni los cañones triples serán lo suficiente." La preocupación en el rostro de Will era muy notable, pero su Padre siempre estaba allí para acompañarlo y manejar el barco cuando el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Se que Jack estará, Su trato lo beneficia bastante, además te reunirás con Elizabeth eso es lo que importa."

"Pero ella no trae el cofre, esta solo quizás donde."

"Quizás donde quiera que este, estará seguro hijo, estar aquí en el Holandés es un peligro y eso seria una nueva batalla como la que vivimos hace tiempo atrás. Elizabeth es astuta, tanto como Jack y con su inteligencia junta estoy seguro de que no dejaran que nada pase."

"Allí esta el problema." Ser el capitán del Holandés no solo contaba con poder trasportarte, el presentía lo que pasaba y sabia perfectamente que ella no sabia nada del plan. "Elizabeth no lo sabe, Jack viene solo y no se porque."

"Quizás la Señorita Swann ya tenga otros planes Capitán Turner, y En tortuga no se encuentra el Cofre, no me tome como ingenuo, es imposible que me engañe. Ahora este es mi trato, esperamos a que Sparrow Llegue, el nos lleva a la isla del Cofre"

"El nos llevara al Perla Negra, ese fue el Trato que tuvimos."

"Ese fue el trato que usted hizo con el, pero no conmigo, Solo quiero el Corazón y cumplir con lo que Beckett no Logro, piénselo. Seguiría haciendo su trabajo pero bajo mis Ordenes. Perdió su Libertad al momento de apuñalar el Corazón… lo hubiera pensado antes de hacerlo"

"Fue cortesía de Jack, si el no hubiera cedido ese honor, el estaría en mi lugar, y yo estaría muerto."

**Continuara**


	17. El día LLego

_Este Capitulo es como los demas, pero creo que seria el penultimo...deje gran Parte del texto que restaba para el ultimo capitulo. Esta seria la primera Parte, la segunda la estoy escribiendo y estoy muy contenta con el resultado que llevo hasta ahora!. Este es uno de mis episodios favoritos ). Sobre todo lo que vendra despues..._

**Capitulo.XVII. El día llego.**

El día Llego, desde la cubierta se veían Luces y varios barcos varados en el puerto de Tortuga, Jack estaba en el lado estribor, observaba en silencio. Hace días que no hablaba con Elizabeth, supuso que seria lo mejor. Escucho la vos de Barbosa

"Te doy 3 Semanas, si no te encuentro aquí partiré solo, así que Tomate tu tiempo" Le dijo sonriendo.

"Buen truco pero estaré aquí antes de esas 3 semanas así que disfruta tu tiempo como "Capitán", un consejo, si ves a una chica Rubia y a otra pelirroja no menciones… ¡Di Que me buscas! Ellas te darán algo que de seguro te gustara" Gibbs que se encontraba con ellos solo rió junto con Jack y bajo con el. "Vigila a Barbosa, y asegúrate de que este aquí para las 3 semanas, luego de eso iremos a la Fuente y seremos inmortales mi buen amigo. ¿Todo esta en secreto verdad?"

"Si, ella no sabe nada"

"Así me gusta… Hurta lo que Quieras"

"Y nada devuelvas" chocaron sus manos como hace tiempo atrás cuando se despidieron, 3 semanas ese era el plazo. Pero aun quedaba algo pendiente. Una ves que Jack se alejo del barco, Barbosa y los demás comenzaron a reír, el volvería claro, el también anhelaba la inmortalidad, pero sin que Jack lo notara tomo las cartas y solo volvería para burlarse en cara. Todos los Piratas siguieron la risa y comenzaron a brindar. Tanto ruido despertó a Elizabeth que aun casi dormida salio a cubierta a ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Que Pasa? Alguien gentil que me diga por que tanto brindis y risas… y porque estamos en Tortuga" se acerco a la baranda pero Gibbs que estaba alerta fue y rápidamente la empujo

"¡Lo siento!, esta fresco…acabamos de pintarla!... no querrá ensuciar su uniforme su alteza."

"Sabes, cada ves te entiendo menos, Barbosa ¿donde vamos?" este la miro, dejando la botella en el mástil y se acerco a ella dejando su mano derecha en su hombro y dijo

"Vamos a la Fuente" Elizabeth entendió y sonrió, recordó las palabras de Jack, ella seria inmortal y vería a Will por siempre, se imagino la imagen de esta y le resulto maravilloso que por fin la fueran a buscar-

"¡Por fin!, mantenga el rumbo entonces Capitán Barbosa, en cuanto a ti Jack…" miro al lado de Barbosa creyendo encontrarlo pero no lo vio por ningún lado. "¿Jack?..." Gibbs desde el lado contrario grito llamando la atención de Elizabeth…

"¡Fue por una Copa!, todos tienen que brindar!" esto era mas difícil cada ves, llegaría el momento en que no tendría ninguna excusa para decirle.

"Pero la bodega esta llena" se dio vuelta y miro hacia el puerto. "Bueno, nunca falta." Dijo mirando la Orilla y sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para encontrar un barco, necesitas uno. Tortuga era el lugar indicado para Robar uno, oh mas bien dicho "Tomarlo Prestado".

Jack por fin había abandonado el Perla negra y se adentraría al mar otra ves para encontrar a Will e ir a Buscar la Fuente que ya se habían retrasado mucho. Todavía recordaba lo de las Cartas y lo demás pero por ahora ¡necesitaba un Barco!, uno no tan bueno como el Perla Negra pero que fuera veloz, después de todo se lo dejaría a Barbosa luego de quitarle el Perla Negra. Mientras caminaba por las Calles ruidosas de Tortuga Alguien toco su Hombro derecho, y luego sintió otra mano en su hombro izquierdo, una mueca se dibujo en su cara el ya sabia de Quienes se trataban, a ganas se dio vuelta y ¡allí estaban! Las dos Mujeres que no quería ver,

"…¡¡Amores!! Tanto tiempo sin verlas, oye bajaste de peso y tu te ves mas Linda que nunca…pero lamento informarles que ahora estoy un poco ocupado y no tengo tiempo para…como se llamaban…" Las dos se miraron y luego lo miraron a el con una sonrisa…

**Continuara**


	18. Y la aventura Comienza

_**NA:** Me fuii de vacaciones, lo siento no les pude suubir el ultimo capitulo. Ademas tarde porqe lo estaba modificando y viendo algunos detalles y me di cuenta que no era tan largo como yo esperara que fuera u.u. Al final del capitulo les dejare una notiita..._

**Ultimo Capitulo.**

"Tu amigo nos contó grandes historias de ti Jack Sparrow" Dijo Giselle al mismo tiempo que se situaba a su lado, enredando su brazo con el de Jack.

"¿Nos dirías cual de todas son Verdad?" le dijo Scarlette, mientras hacia lo mismo que su compañera, Jack estaba entremedio de dos terribles mujeres que cada visita era una dolorosa salida, se despego de ambas y se puso de frente.

"Lo que mi querido Amigo les dijo, se los dijo mi ¡Querido amigo no yo!, así que es a mi querido amigo al que le tienen que preguntar si las grandes historias que contó de mi son ciertas, pero yo les tengo una…" Dijo pensando en cualquier cosa para decirles sin recibir ningún golpe. Las mujeres asintieron, después de todo seria una nueva historia del hombre al cual tenían como pasatiempo pegarle cada ves que lo veían. "Luego de que Mate a Davy Jones…eh, luego de eso…Fui muy feliz para Siempre, ¡Fin!" Giselle aplaudió feliz, pero scarlette la miro y le dio un golpe en el brazo, obviamente la historia era totalmente aburrida e inventada. Cuando estaban a punto de pegarle escucharon a alguien y vieron a alguien detrás de Jack…

"Que extraño, porque que yo recuerde asi no paso Capitán Sparrow." Giselle y Scarlette miraron a esa persona y luego miraron a Jack, este se dio vuelta y sorprendido respondió.-

"Creí haberle ordenado a Gibbs que te dejara en el barco, ¿que haces aquí?" Le dijo Jack con rabia, pero a la ves feliz, estaban hablando por fin.

"Baje del Perla para buscar al Hombre que Amo" Giselle y Scarlette al escuchar eso furiosas ambas le dieron dos fuertes cachetadas a Jack en la cara y se marcharon. Este se froto ambas mejillas.

"Parece que Gibbs no les contó la historia del Joven Turner y de su querida Esposa" le dijo con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de mirarla

"Parece que Gibbs no siempre cuenta la verdad, oh historias que no pertenezcan a ti, entendí todo lo que paso en los últimos días, deberías decirle que aprenda a disimular las cosas, tu vas a buscar a Will perfecto te acompaño, una ves que lo vea buscamos la Fuente, yo soy inmortal y desaparezco para siempre de tu vida"

"¿Como supiste que el que lo buscaría seria yo?" comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la playa.

"Solo basta colocarse detrás de la puerta y escucharlo todo, digamos que solo es Ventaja" a Jack le pareció conocida la palabra, Por fin la conversación de hace un año estaba dándose a la realidad, Ella se estaba comportando exactamente igual a el, después de todo ella era un Pirata.

"¿De que ventaja estas hablando?"

"Muchas preguntas, es solo un juego, tú empiezas y yo termino, ahora en que barco planeas buscar a Will"

"Planeaba ir al bar, hablar con cualquiera que me encontrara en el camino, que me hablara de su barco y hacer que me lo mostrara luego de eso subiría y me marcharía. Obviamente tu jamás harías una cosa asi" Llegando a la orilla se encontraron con un barco, grande como El Perla, con velas idénticas a las del Empress, una combinación de sus barcos, pero mas al Empress, seria tal ves…

"Entonces, porque no robar mi barco" Dijo Elizabeth mirando la escalera, hasta que Jack dijo

"Un Barco, sabes… Pensándolo mejor yo iba a ir caminando" Jack le decia para que ella cambiara de opinión pero Elizabeth se mostró entusiasmada a la idea de caminar"

"De Acuerdo, si el Capitán no quiere ir en Barco, caminando llegaremos. Nos tardaremos, pero llegaremos. Pero!, no crees que para salir de aquí debemos cruzar por mar" Elizabeth miro su barco de nuevo, repreguntaba además porque estaba aquí en Tortuga y no navegando como ella les había ordenado. Noto la cuerda que sujetaba el barco al muelle estaba diferente a la última vez que la miro. De seguro llevaban varias semanas en el lugar, no le dio importancia en ese instante. Eso ahora no era importante.

"Estamos a una hora oh dos del lugar en donde me reuniría con el" El silencio y la calma en el lugar en donde están no duran para siempre, el gran ruido y la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar tenia un alboroto gigantesco. Mujeres por todas partes y hombres bebían grandes cantidades de Ron.

"Entonces si necesitamos un barco" Concluyo Elizabeth y se dieron la vuelta- "¿Uno pequeño y ligero tal vez?"

"Uno mediano, veloz. Uno que a Barbosa le guste" Le sonrió y siguieron caminando, no hablaban ya que con el ruido no se escuchaba casi nada. Llegaron a la otra esquina de la isla y allí estaba en barco indicado. Lo primero que hicieron…Abordarlo.

**Continuaraaa...**

**Nota...**

_Esta historia, es una secuela... esta dividida en dos partes y ya trabajo muy bien con la segunda. Llevo mas de 30 hojas escritas. Con mucho detalle como se que les guusta ... Lo unico maloo, no les podria tener una fecha exacta para subirla, ya que quiero terminarla y digamoos que aun no llego a la mitad oh al centro de ella, pero se viene buenisiima!! ). Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que esperaron tantooo tiempo!! y lo siento mucho (. Gracias por los comentarioos, pude tener mas pero no me habia dado cuenta del detalle que tenia con los reviews. Gracias Tikislona por avisarme y por esoo aqui les tengoo una sorpresiita )_

**Piratas Del Caribe La Fuente de la Juventud.**

_...Yo Ho Yo Ho Piratas Siempre Ser..._

Marinero: "Cap. Elizabeth Swann, Reina de los Piratas ah sido condenada a la horca. Nuestra misión es encontrarla y llevarla con el rey."  
Elizabeth: "Jack..."  
Jack: "Confía en mi." Ella solo lo mira.  
Un Gran recorrido por el Océano, Llegando a una gran isla.  
Will: "Encontraremos a Jack, Te daré tu Mapa y me llevas a la Fuente."  
Rey: "Que asi sea."  
Jack y Elizabeth caminando por la isla.  
Elizabeth: "¿Como es la Fuente?"  
Imagen de una gran entrada, acercamiento rápido hacia una gran Cascada.  
Jack: "Es un lugar que no se puede describir con Palabras"  
Barbosa: "Solo tienes que llegar a ella y lo sabrás."  
Barbosa mira preocupado y gira bruscamente el timón, Una Tormenta, Un gigante dormido ha despertado.  
Calipso: "¿Qué es lo que mas Quieres en el Mundo?"  
Elizabeth: "¡El Cofre!" grita en medio de la lluvia.  
...Ni la mejor Brújula del mundo podrá encontrarlo...  
Will: "Capitan Sparrow!"  
Jack Sonriendo: "Capitan Turner..."  
Gibbs: "Tenemos un problema"  
Jack: "Elizabeth...Para entrar a la Fuente..."  
Varias Escenas en tiempo: Dos Barco cerca de la costa, Will luchando por el Cofre, Un Baile entre medio de una Batalla, Un Triangulo de espaldas rodeado de enemigos.  
Calipso: "Es el momento"  
Jack: "Salta!"  
Elizabeth: "No puedo hacerlo!"  
En la Corte de la Hermandad.  
Teague: "El Código fue Manchado, Nuestra mayor Regla fue Violada por nuestro Gran Líder."  
...Dos Capitanes, un Barco.  
Barbosa: "¡Hoy es el Día!. Pelearemos... No dejaremos a ningún Pirata atrás."  
Gibbs: "¡JACK!"  
Un disparo junto con una gran explosión.  
Elizabeth: "¡Noo!". Barbosa abandona la pelea y corre a escena.  
Acaba una prisión, Lluvia, Ella llora, El Llora. Un sombrero cae al agua...

...Pillos y Mendigos...Nunca Morirán

Piratas Del Caribe: La Fuente De La Juventud...

Es un trailer que hiise, hace tiempo!! de la segunda parte..cuenta con un Viideo!! Para verlo entren a Youtube, busqen por "PiratesCaribbean1" y el video que dice "Pirates Of The Caribbean ↔ Fountain Of Youth ".

Lo redacte asi porqe al escribirlo resulto mas emocionante ).

**Graciias por todoo.**


End file.
